Un amigo lejano
by Trixie Loveling
Summary: Un amigo de la infancia de trixie llamado jacke encuentra a trixie sorpresivamente
1. Chapter 1

Un dia la banda de shane estaba buscando un lugar donde descansar , despues de combatir sin descanso..

En la busqueda , encontraron un lugar templado y sus mecabestias y se dirigian dispuestos a tomarse un descanso debajo de un Hongo gigante .

Eli - aaah ! Alfin paz y tarnquilidad ...

Kord- Seee ! por fin un respiro despues de todo lo que pasamos !

Pronto - Que suerte que tienen al mejor rrastreador de toda bajoterra !

Kord- si bueno , en realidad lo encontramos todos ..

Trixie- kord , mejor que lo dejes soñar , sino va a estar muy insoportable!

Eli - chicos, boy a tomar una siesta con las babosas ... nos vemos al rato.

Todos en la banda dijeron - Okey .. descansa !

Trixie - Chicos voy a gravar este hermoso lugar seria muy lindo subirlo a babosanet.

Kord- Diviertete ..

Trixie estaba gravando cada rincon del citio donde se encontraba pero derrepente vio una sombra que se movio rapido al instante tomo su lanzadora y pregunto :

Trixie - ¿quien anda ahi ?!

Derrepente entre las sombras aparecio un chico de ojos azules con el cabello color rubio castaño . A la lanzadora le parecio un tanto familiar .. Entonces se acordo !

Trixie - Jacke ?

Jacke - Trixie ? eres tu ? mirate ! estas hecha toda una lanzadora !

trixie - Oye ! que estas haciendo por aqui hace tanto que no te veo !

jacke - Bueno... yo diria que desde los 5 años .. ja !

Trixie- si bueno.. Ya sabes lo que paso ...

Jacke : Oye ! no , nos pongamos centimentales ! cuentame que fue de ti ?  
despues de lo que te hicieron tus padres no te vi mas !

Trixie - Creo que estuviste muy alejado de la civilizacion . Por que estoy  
la banda de shane , salbamos a bajoterra y eso ...

Jacke - Pues ,creo que si !

Trixie - pero que es lo que estoy haciendo ! bamos te boy a precentar a los chicos !

Trixie llebo a Jacke a conocer los integrantes de la banda , aunque el no queria ..

Trixie - que pasa ? no quieres conocerlos ?

jacke - si... pero... y si no le caigo bien ?

Trixie- descuida ! ellos son mi familia nunca te despreciarian !

jacke - pues entonces bamos !

Trixie lo llebo con kord y pron que estaban descansando bajo un hongo gigante .

Trixie- Chicos ! Les precento a Jacke mi mejor amigo de la infancia .

Kord - Hola ! yo me llamo kord , el es pronto ...

Pronto - Dejame precentarme kord ! Yo soy PRONTO el topoide mas experimentado de colina topo !  
soy el unico que pudo entrar y salir de la caberna del tiempo y ademas...-jacke interrunpe al pronto -

jacke - ya entendi pronto eres pronto el magnifico ! jaja

Trixie - Oye sera mejor que te acostumbres a que diga esas cosas (le dijo susurando)

jacke- jajaja okey trixie ...

Trixie - ah ! me olvide ! ven con migo ! te tengo que precentar a eli !

Jacke - esta bien !

Eli estaba durmiendo con Joulse , tegedora , dirigible y burpy mientras las demas babosas jugaban rebentando borbujas que jabonosa hacia ...

Trixie - Eli ?!

Eli- que ocurre trixie ? - tenia los ojos entreabiertos-

Trixie - te quiero precentar a Jacke mi Mejor amigo de la infancia .

Eli - Hola ! Mucho gusto , soy ELI SHANE .

Jacke - sii... ya lo se ... he oido sobre ti ! eres buen lanzador !

Eli - Gracias ! tu tambien debes serlo !

jacke - si bueno , he entrenado desde que tengo memoria ..jaja

Trixie - bueno yo los dejo para que hablen tengo que gravar mas para mi video  
adios diviertance

Eli - igual tu trixie !

jacke - igualmente trix !

jacke - oye te puedo preguntar algo eli ?

Eli - claro !

Jacke - hay algo entre tu y trixie ?

Eli - he ? no ! solo somos amigos nada mas ..

jacke - ha ! entonces esta disponible !

Eli - a que te refieres con "disponiblle " ?

Jacke - me refiero a que puedo volber a tratar de ser algo mas que su amigo .

Eli- Oye no digas eso !

Jacke - por que ? ella no esta con tigo o si ?

Eli - claro que no ! es mi amiga es como mi familia !

Eli shane celoso ? Puede que si ! jacke fue con Kord y pronto dejando a Eli con la pelabra en la boca , el se molesto mucho por esa accion ,pero prefirio callar , asi que lo dejo asi nomas sin decir ni una palabra mas .


	2. Un Amigo Lejano

Cuando Trixie quiso continuar con su documentación , Jacke la sorprende por detrás de ella .

Jacke - Oye ! Sigues con la loca idea de Ser cineasta ? jajaja

Trixie - Ja , Ja , Muy gracioso ! - sarcásticamente -

Jacke - Bueno , y has conseguido hacer algo ?

Trixie - A que te refieres ?

Jacke - Me refiero que si lograste que una de tus "películas" salga a la luz ! :D

Trixei - Ah ! eso ... - Poniendo uno de sus ojos verdes en la lente de su cámara - No he logrado mucho ... , solo hago videos para babosanet ...

Jacke - Babosanet ?

Trixie - No me digas que no viste uno de ellos?- se mostró muy sorprendida y saca la cámara de su rostro -

Jacke - Aaaa... es que yo ...- sentándose en una roca , se sincera con su amiga de la infancia - Ahh - suspiro - ya sabes , no soy muy estable , me muevo de aquí para allá , no he conseguido un hogar en el que pueda establecerme , recuerdas que mis padres no Se preocupaban por mí ? bueno , decidí que era hora de escoger , escape , pero no tuvieron el valor de buscarme ,así que decidí seguir con mi vida ! :)

Trixie - Wow ... no sabía eso ... y estas bien ?

Jacke - Ahh...-Suspiro cerrando los ojos - Tienes idea por lo que pase ? fue horrible ... - Ve que la lanzadora cambia de expresión e intenta animarla - Pero No hay de qué hablar ! estoy bien , además, acabo de encontrar a una persona que me acompaño en esa etapa tan dura ... que por cierto, eres tú ! - sonríe -

Trise - Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo , jojana XD - En un principio se sintió muy mal por él pero pudo reponerse gracias a El mismo Jacke -

Jacke - Ya hablando enserio , como has estado todo este tiempo ? - Jacke no vio durante mucho tiempo a su amiga , su única amiga . Así que demasiadas preguntas pasaron por su mente , como ... ¿ Qué fue lo que le paso a sus padres? , ¿ estuvo en alguna relación amorosa ?... y muchas más . -

Trixie - Ja ! Bueno , no puedo quejarme , he estado bastante bien , ya sabes ! con mis amigos , ayudo a la gente junto a Eli , Kord y ... - Hizo una pequeña pausa - Pronto ... jaja , Ellos son parte de mi familia , como diría Eli ... n.n

Jacke - No me sorprende , tu siempre soñaste con Proteger a los demás ... , aunque... no creí que fueras a tener ayuda , porque te uniste a ellos ?

Trixie - La respuesta es simple , NECESIDAD .

Jacke - Necesidad ? Necesidad de que ?

Trixie - Sip , necesidad . La necesidad de ayudar , jacke ... - Ella solo reía mientras hablaba -

Jacke - Pues ... Tendrás que explicarme , porque sinceramente , no entendí ...- En su rostro se notaba la confusión en la que entro con la respuesta que le dio trixie -

Trixie - Jacke , bien tu sabes que cuando éramos niños ,mi padre no dejaba que viera siquiera una lanzadora ...

Jacke - Y ... eso tiene que ver porque ... - Intentando de que la Peli Roja Hable por si sola y terminara la Respuesta -

Trixie - uhmm... - Sonríe al ver la expresión de su amigo - Tiene que ver Porque los dos sabíamos que Lo que siempre quise fue un arma ... , El deseo más grande que tuve fue Proteger a los demás y para una Niña creo que eso no es muy usual , Entrene ... y pude batirme a duelo con grandes competidores ... fue una experiencia única , en algunos gane , en otros perdí , pero ... - Tomo aire y continuo sin el mismo animo alegre que tenía - Como Mama decía ... Nunca se Sabe , Hasta que se Aprende ...- esto último dejo a Jacke muy pensativo , pero acudió a ella para que se sintiera mejor -

Jacke - Mismo sentimiento , Eh ? si... se cómo es... - bromeando , apoya su mano en el hombro de Trixie , Ella levanta la cabeza y da señal de que está bien , hasta que se escuchan pasos , era Eli -

Eli - Oigan ... los he buscado por todos lados y ... - Ve la situación y Pregunta - aaaah... ¿ pasa algo ?

Trixie - Claro que no , todo ... esta ... bien ...

Eli - Bueno ... Solo quería decirte que Ya es hora de irnos ... - Muy confundido y sin tener idea de lo que hablaban -

Trixie - Excelente ! Oye Eli ! Jacke puede venir con nosotros ?!

Eli y Jacke - QUE ?!

Trixie - si , piénsalo ! Tú no tienes refugio para esta noche, y Tu Eli , Tienes un cuarto que esta sin ocupar ! :D

Eli - No es tan simple como eso Trix... yo ... - Jacke interrumpe -

Jacke - Oh ! no , no , no ! Yo estoy bien ! no hace falta que ...- Se acerca a Trixie y le susurra - Oye ! qué es lo que estás Haciendo ?!

Trixie - Por favor Eli ! Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria !, él ... no nos aria daño ! cierto Jacke ?!- Ignorando por completo lo que le dijo jacke al oído -

Jacke - Eh ? Claro que si , por que querría hacerlo ? y no necesito tu hospitalidad , enserio ! ES-TOY BIEN ! – miro a la ojiverde muy enojado -

Eli - De acuerdo , Pero Solo por esta noche , Dime ... Te gustan las palomitas ? - mirando a Jacke -

Jacke - Claro que sí , pero NO ME QUEDARE EN TU REFUGIO !

Trixie - Eres muy Orgulloso Jacke ! Solo veremos una película ! después de verla puedes irte ! :D

Jacke – Bien tu ganas ! , Y ... cuál es?

Eli - Lo sabrás cuando la contemples ! :D - sonríe -

El trio Llego hasta donde estaba El troll y El Topoide , partieron hacia la base.

=========================================================================== **ACTUALIZE LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUDE ! ESPERO LOS COMENTARIOS , BUENOS Y MALOS ... ( no importa , aunque espero lo buenos XD) Sé que es corto , pero ... No tuve mucho tiempo ... así que me tome un descanso e Hice lo que pude :)**

**Tráiler : Eli , Jacke , Trixie , Kord y pronto compartirán una de las noches más entretenidas e incomodas de sus vidas ( Gracias a Eli y Jacke ) . Pelearan en Silencio ,por así decirlo XD **


	3. Un Amigo Lejano 3

Cuando llegaron al Refugio , Eli deja a sus babosas en la mesa donde se sientan a comer y se dirige hacia la video Pantalla .

Eli - Oigan ! Cuál les parece mejor ? "Guerra Sin Salida " o ... - Agarrando la otra película , se la muestra a sus amigos - "Sin miedo , sin emociones "...

Trixie - Tu que dices , Jacke ?

Jacke - Ammm... " Guerra sin salida " ?

Kord - Excelente ! Traeré las palomitas !

Pronto - Hey ! - Vio que las babosas ocupaban un sillón que solo cabía una persona y Pronto la reclamo - Las Babosas tienen un lugar ! el cual , NO ES ESTE !- Las criaturas no le hicieron caso y siguieron como si nada - BIEN ! EL SUELO ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE ESE TONTO SOFA!

Eli ya puso la película , Todos apagaron las luces , hasta cubrieron la mas mínima iluminación que probablemente arruinaría verla con claridad , Kord se sienta solo en un sillón individual , Pronto en el piso , las babosas igual que Kord y Trixie en medio del sillón grande , que solo cabían 3 personas . Jacke quiso ser amable y Fue a Preparar mantequilla para los bocadillos y algún que otro refresco para sus nuevos amigos , Eli decide ayudarlo y empieza una curiosa conversación .

Eli - necesitas ayuda ?

Jacke - Claro , Gracias ...

Eli - Oye ... ammm... Desde Cuando conoces a Trixie ?...- Parecía preguntarlo sin importancia , pero tenía esa curiosidad desde que lo conoció -

Jacke - Ja ! bueno ... Creo que desde que Usamos Pañales ... jaja - Bromea mientras sacaba vasos de una vidriera que se encontraba arriba , en la pared y justo frente a El -

Eli - Wow ... hace mucho , eh ?

Jacke - Si , La consideraba como una hermana , hasta que la vi hoy ... - Sonrió - Esta muy Cambiada ! :)

Eli - Y eso es bueno o malo ? :D - sonrió -

Jacke - Oh ! no , no ,no ,no ! Eso ... creo que es bueno ... - Parecía decirlo de una manera muy extraña , pero a simple vista sentía algo por ella .-

Eli - Oh ... ya veo ... - Pensó , Pero el también sentía algo muy Extraño , le molestaba lo que el recién llegado pensaba . ¿Acaso estaba celoso? -

Jacke - Puedo hacerte una Pregunta ?

Eli - Claro ... - se encogió de hombros -

Jacke - Crees que tenga oportunidad con ella ?

Eli - A que te refieres ?- se sentía asustado por lo que iba a responder , aunque era obvio -

Jacke -Ya sabes ! que ella y yo salgamos ! admito que parece tonto pero ... te confieso que Trixie me gusta desde que tengo memoria ... - sonreía tontamente mientras la miraba -

Eli - Pero ... Dijiste que la considerabas como a tu Hermana ! - Levanto un poco la voz , estaba molesto -

Jacke - Oye ! tranquilo ... solo fue una pregunta! es todo ! - dio media vuelta y siguió con lo que hacía - Que carácter ! ...

Eli - Lo ... Lo siento ... estos últimos días no descansamos mucho y ... estoy muy alterado ... - agarrándose la cabeza con una mano -

Jacke - No hay problema , amigo ! :) - Levanto todo lo que había preparado y se dirigió hacia el living , Les ofreció a todos bocadillos y bebidas , con gusto aceptaron y él se sentó al lado de Trixie -

Trixie - Oye ,te gusta las películas de Acción ?

Jacke - Claro que sí , Mas si no he visto una ! jaja

Trixie - Jaja, bueno esta película está basada en hechos reales ! no quiero imaginarme por lo que el Protagonista habrá pasado ! :D - El Shane se acerca y se sienta al otro extremo del sillón , ahora Trixie estaba en medio de los dos -

Luego de una rato , Jacke intenta acercársele a la lanzadora , con el típico movimiento en el cine , Bostezar y apoyar su brazo alrededor de la chica .

Jacke - Ahhh ! - Bostezo - Creo que tengo sueño ...

Eli - Eh ? - dijo a lo bajo , pero se dio cuenta de lo que realmente intentaba hacer así que ...- Oigan Chicos ! - El conquistador dejo de hacer ese movimiento - No creen que hace un poco de calor aquí ?!

Kord - Aaaaa... no ? yo no siento calor y Ustedes ?

Trixie - Nop ...

Pronto - Lo único que pronto siente en este momento es HAMBRE !

Jacke - Claro que no , Eli ! - Lo dijo con un tono muy molesto -

Eli - Bien , entonces ... sigamos con la película ! :D- Aliviado -

Jacke - Creo que esta es la mejor Parte ! - Intento distraer a La Ojiverde , y se propuso otro movimiento , dejar que se aburriera y se quedase dormida , después de unos minutos lo logra , Eli sigue mirando , kord también , pronto y las babosas Se quedaron dormidos . El Trato que ella se apoyara en su hombro y quedarse dormida ahí durante el resto de la película , El Lanzador Detecta lo que hace y realiza la misma acción , trata de que su amiga se apoye en su brazo , a raíz de esto lentamente y con delicadeza se arma una competencia , el objetivo ? Hacer que Trixie elija y se acomode en uno de ellos -

Empezaron a hablar Pero en voz muy baja .

Eli - Oye ! pero que haces ? déjala !

Jacke - Que ?! por qué no la dejas tú ?!

Eli - Ella quiere estar apoyada aquí , cual es el Problema ?!

Jacke - Problema ?! tú quieres obligarla a que este contigo!

Eli - Claro que no !

jacke - A ti te gusta , Cierto ?!

Eli - A caso estás loco ?! ella es como ... como ... Mi hermana !

Jacke - Entonces ... Deja que este conmigo !

Eli - Es mi amiga y en cierta forma no confío en ti ! así que puedes olvidarte de esa idea !

Jacke - Yo la conozco hace mucho tiempo ! y tú ? unos ... 2 miserables años ? - Estaba muy enojado -

Eli - Sabes ? no es necesario conocer a una persona durante tanto tiempo si no sabes lo que quiere !

Jacke - Ehmm Entonces eso significa que lo que quiere ella eres tú!?

Eli - Que ?! Claro que no !

Jacke - Cuál es tu Problema ?! Por qué no quieres que ella este conmigo ?!

Eli - Que te importa! y tu ...- No termino la frase por que parecía que Trixie despertaba -

Trixie - Ahhh- Bostezo - Que sucede? termino la película ?

Kord - Nop , aunque creo que ellos dos si ...- No se dieron cuenta de que el troll escuchaba atentamente mientras se desataba una pelea verbal - Por cierto ... Que es lo que estaban haciendo ? - con una sonrisa pícara -

Trixie - Que es lo que ellos terminaron ?

Jacke - Aaaah ¡NADA ! solo que le conté a Eli lo que ... lo que ... - pensando - Hice cuando éramos niños ...

Trixie - okey ... - Mirándolos con una forma muy Extraña -

Luego de un rato , Kord , Eli y Jacke se quedaron dormidos , Por otra parte

Trixie se levanta , apaga la Video pantalla y sale hacia afuera , ya era de noche y apenas se podía ver alguna que otra luz , se sienta .

Trixie - Es tan frustrante no querer admitir la verdad ! ...- Pensó en sus padres y... luego de tantos intentos por estar cerca de Eli , ella ya se rindió , Llego a la conclusión de que Él no la vera más que una amiga , una hermana ,al parecer El no sentía lo mismo que ella . Después de decir eso se escuchan unos pasos , se asusta y ve que es ... -

#################################################################################################################################################################################################################################

**BUENO , CREO QUE SON MOMENTOS DECICIVOS , COMENTEN LO QUE QUIERAN QUE PASE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ! SI QUIEREN QUE aparezca ELI O ... JACKE ... TENGO DIALOGOS PARA LOS DOS, ASI QUE PUEDEN CON CUALQUIERA ;D **


	4. Una amistad Traicionera

Cuando giro su cabeza vio que era Eli , ya se había despertado .

Eli - Hey ! qué haces sola aquí ?

Trixie - Ah , Nada ... Y tú por que estas despierto ?

Eli - Por si no lo escuchaste Kord ronca ... y no es muy silencioso que digamos .

Trixie - Espero que no te moleste la presencia de Jacke , él es muy especial para mí ...

Eli - Aaa... - Su ánimo cambio para mal , se sintió mal - No , claro que no .

Trixie - Bien - Se levantó - Me iré a dormir , Hasta mañana Eli :)

Eli - Hasta... Hasta mañana . - Fingió una sonrisa y con esto Ella se despide y sube las escaleras - Creo que ... todos tenemos que dormir ...- Miro a su infierno quien acaricio con su pequeña mano la cabeza de su lanzador -

Al día siguiente ...

Nadie se levantó aun a excepción de Jacke .

Jacke - ¿Le preparo el desayuno ? - hablo solo , pero luego su babosa preferida salta a su hombro (una Tornado ) - ¿Que dices ? - La pequeña criatura se entusiasma con la idea y deciden hacerlo . De pronto escuchan unos pasos -

Eli - Hola , Que están haciendo ?

Jacke - Le preparamos el desayuno a Trixie y Tornado :D - Dijo mientras se concentraba en la preparación de la comida -

Eli - Por qué haces eso ? - sonó un poco molesto -

Jacke - Porque ... es mi amiga ? Que tiene de malo ?

Eli - Nada ... Bueno, espero que lo disfrute ! Porque despues de esto la invitare al centro comercial . - sonó muy desafiante -

Jacke - Claro , lo que tu ... - Reacciono - QUE ?! No puedes hacer eso !

Eli - Claro que sí ! de hecho lo are ahora mismo . - Cuando estaba a punto de subir las escalera una babosa transformada pasa rosando su rostro - OYE !

Jacke - Entonces es cierto ! Si te gusta !

Eli - No sé de lo que estás hablando !

Jacke - La conoces hace mucho tiempo , lo admito , pero...- cargando una babosa - NO LO SUFICIENTE ! - Apretó el gatillo y una babosa carnero salió de la lanzadora , Eli logra esquivarla -

Eli - La conozco lo suficiente ! hasta puede más que tú!

Jacke - No lo creo , Sabes ? ella admitió que se sentía atraída por ti ... pero Como el gran "Eli Shane " Tiene mejores cosas que hacer Dejo de intentar de acercarse a ti !

Eli - De que estas hablando ? - Se vio preocupado y aliviado a la vez , pero según lo que decía Jacke ella ya no quería saber nada más sobre El -

Jacke - Trixie solía contarme todo , incluso sobre lo que sentía ...

Eli - No peleare contigo ...- Le dio la espalda pero Jacke aprovechó la oportunidad y le disparo ,en lo que no se dio cuenta es que Ella se acercaba y vio todo lo que sucedió -

Trixie - ELI ! - Acudiendo a El - Que te sucede ?! - Mirando a su viejo amigo - Porque le disparas ?!

Jacke - Trixie ! Es que yo... El ... No escuchaste lo que dije , cierto ?!

Eli - Porque no me dijiste nada ? -luego de levantarse , Miro hacia la lanzadora -

Trixie - De que hablas ?- dijo confundida -

Eli - EL me dijo sobre lo que sentías por mi...

Trixie - Ah ... eso ... - Se puso un poco nerviosa , pero se controló - Bueno , tú mismo lo dijiste ..."Sentía " eso fue hace ... mucho tiempo ...

Eli - Pero ... yo ... - Jacke interrumpe -

Jacke - TRIXIE ! No lo escuches ! - Se puso de rodillas , esto inquieto mucho a Trixie - TU me gustas ! de hecho desde que no conocimos ! y ...

Trixie - Wow ! wow ! wow ! Oye ... sé que eres mi amigo pero ... No quiero que seas más que eso ...

Jacke - Oye ! por favor ! Tienes que estar bromeando !

Trixie - Lo siento .

Eli - No la molestes !- Interponiéndose entre ellos -

Jacke - Tu no te metas ! Sé que te gusta !

Trixie - Qué ?!

Eli - Claro que no ! Ella es como... mi hermana.

Trixie - Si! eso ! - Reacciono - Espera ... ¿Qué ? Me consideras como a una hermana ? - aunque fue solo una palabra impulsada por una discusión a ella le dolió mucho -

Eli - No es lo quise decir ... - Miro hacia el suelo . En ese momento solo importaban ellos dos -

Jacke - Oigan ! me escuchan !?

Trixie - Eli ? Te hice una pregunta ! - ignorando por completo lo que el otro sujeto decía -

Eli - Bueno ... yo ... - Trixie interrumpe -

Trixie - oh ... ya veo ... - se veia desanimada , camino unos pasos hacia su habitación pero alguien le agarro el brazo -

Eli - NO LO SE ! ESTA BIEN !? NO SE LO QUE SIENTO POR TI ! NO SE SI ESPRECIO , ADMIRACION ...! ! o ... Otra cosa ... - esto último lo dijo con lentitud y confusión -

Trixie -ES TAAAAAN DIFICIL DECIR QUE ME CONSIDERAS COMO A UN SER QUERIDO Y NADA MAS ?!

Eli - NO ! ...- Trixie interrumpe -

Trixie - ENTONCES QUE ?! , QUE ES ?! - Eli interrumpe -

Eli - NO , NO LO ENTIENDES ... ! - Trixie interrumpe -

Trixie - ENTONCES PUEDES HACER QUE ENTIENDA ?!

Eli - Yo ... - Interrumpe -

Trixie - Qué !? DIME !

Eli - ES DEMACIADO GRANDE PARA QUE TU LO ENTIENDAS !

Trixie - OH ! RECONOCER LOS SENTIMIENTOS PARA LOS SHANE ES MUY DIFICIL , CIERTO ?

Eli - CLARO QUE NO !

Trixie - PUEDES HABLAR DE UNA VEZ !

Eli - SIENTO ALGO POR TI ! - agarrándola de los dos hombros , e hizo que Trixie se quedara sin palabras -

######################################################################################################################################################

**ahh ! Trixie ! actualizando tarde ! jajaja xD bien , espero que les este agradando hasta ahora :D que pasara ? 3 **


	5. Al Fin Lo dijo !

La lanzadora queda impactada despues de lo que le dijo Eli que casi queda inmóvil .

Trixie - Pe-Pero ... No... no lo entiendo ...- Dijo mirándolo , mientras él tenía la vista hacia sus ojos -

Eli - Créeme , yo tampoco ... - dijo Con la mayor lentitud y delicadeza posible-

Jacke - Lo eliges a Él y no a mí ?! - Arruinando el momento -

Trixie - Yo no estoy eligiendo a nadie ! - Lo miro con furia - sabes ? es mejor que te vayas ...

Jacke - bien ! Ahora comprendo porque me aleje de ti ! adiós ! - Se fue desapareciendo entre los arbustos con todo el resentimiento posible -

Trixie - En cuanto a ti Eli ... Por qué no me lo dijiste ?

Eli - No lo sé ... Supongo que ni yo lo aceptaba ...Además tu dijiste que ya lo superaste , así que ... Olvidemos todo esto , si ?

Trixie - Bueno , en realidad ...- Kord interrumpe -

Kord - Aaaaa... que están haciendo ?

Eli - Nada . - Fue directo -

Trixie - Nada Kord , puedes volver a dormir ...

Eli - Yo ammm tengo que ir a mi cuarto ... - Disimulo estar cansado y se fue -

Trixie -Pero ... ah ! nada ... - También pensó en ir a descansar y se retiró -

Kord - Eh ? - sospechaba algo , pero seguía confundido -

Al día Siguiente ...

Trixie es la primera en levantarse pensando en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada .

Trixie - No puedo creer que le pase lo mismo que a mí ... :) - Dijo mientras tomaba algo caliente , y hablando bajo - Hola , Eli !

Eli - Buenos días ,Trix! - Un poco nervioso -

Trixie - Puedo hablarte un segundo ?

Eli - Ah ... Claro , Por qué no ? - se sentaron en el sillón que estaba en la sala -

Trixie - Ayer quería decirte algo pero ... - Kord interrumpe -

Kord - Hola , Chicos !

Eli y Trixie - Hola , Kord ... - Con desanimo -

Kord - Ocurre algo?

Trixie - No , yo quería hablar con el ... - Mirando a Eli - A solas ... - La alarma de la pantalla gigante que tenían sonó fuertemente -

Eli - Lo siento ! - Se paró y fue directo a ver lo que sucedía -

Trixie - Ahh ... Bien . - Lo siguió - Y ahora qué ?

Kord - Parece que es... un Atentado ... En LA CAVERNA COMERCIAL !? QUE ES LO QUE TIENE ESE LUGAR ?! PARECE UN PAPEL DE MOSCAS ! ATRAE A TODO SER MALVADO QUE HABITA BAJOTERRA !

Eli - Kord ! despierta a Pronto ... Trix !prepara las Mecas yo iré por la babosas ... - Todos hicieron lo que el Shane ordeno -

Trixie - Las Mecas están listas ..- Dijo tristemente , Eli lo nota -

Eli - Oye ... - Puso su mano el hombro de La lanzadora - Luego hablaremos sobre esto ,está bien ?

Trixie - Pero yo solo quería decirte que ... - Pronto Interrumpe -

Pronto - Espantoso Troll de Las cavernas ! - quejándose despues de que Kord lo levantara -

Kord - Oye ! - miro al topoide y luego a Sus dos amigos -Tenemos que irnos ahora Chicos !

Eli - Aaaa... Sí . - Se subió a su Meca al igual que Kord y pronto , ella lo hizo lentamente -

Partieron hacia el lugar donde indicaba El mapa virtual que tenía Trixie .

Trixie - Es por aquí ! - Dejo sus sentimientos de lado y Siguió con el plan de Rescatar a los rehenes -

Eli - No decía Quienes son los malos ?! - Gritaban ya que iban a gran velocidad y no se escuchaban muy bien entre ellos -

Kord - Malos ? Querrás decir Malo ! Es uno solo , eli !

Eli - Que clase de sujeto se enfrenta a Medio escuadrón de seguridad ?!

Pronto - Un Maniaco desquiciado ! Pronto deduce que es lo suficientemente bueno ... creo que ... igual que tú , Eli !

Trixie - Posiblemente sea excepcional, Debes ... tener cuidado Eli .

Cuando ya estaban llegando una babosa granada sale del centro comercial impactando a la banda e hizo que todos salgan volando de sus vehículos .

ELi - Todos están bien ?! - Dijo gritando detrás de una roca ocultándose del atacante -

Trixie - Estoy bien !

Pronto y Kord - Estamos Bien !

Eli - Dejen que desperdicie algunas babosas y ...! - Los gritos de pronto no lo dejo terminar -

Pronto - PRONTO NO PIERDE EL TIEMPO ! - Salto y corrió hacia el oponente , Kord lo sigue tratando de ponerlo a salvo pero el rival dispara varias aracniredes teniendo como resultado a Pronto y Kord atrapados en ellas -

Eli - NOO !

Trixie - Eli ! Que hacemos !?

Eli - Cualquier cosa ! pero tenemos que vencerlo !

Xx- Pueden intentar lo que quieran ! - Una voz muy familiar salió desde el lugar de donde provenían las babosas , Era Jacke -

Trixie - Jacke !?

Jacke - Hola , Vieja amiga ! - Dijo desde lejos -

Trixie - Por qué haces esto ?!

Jacke - No lo sé ... Pero Si tiene que ver contigo !

Eli - Estas demente , lo sabias ?!

Jacke - No sabes cerrar la boca , cierto Shane ?!

Eli - Es Mejor Que te Alejes de esas personas ! me oíste ?!

Jacke - Ja ! O qué ?! Vendrás a Golpearme ? jajajaja ! No me Hagas reír , Eli !

Eli - No , Pero El sí ! - Señalo a Kord , quien estaba detrás de Jacke , le dio un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejo noqueado -

Kord - Uhm! Eso por preparar las palomitas con Mantequilla! - ya satisfecho lo dejo en el suelo , aún estaba muy lejos de sus dos amigos y cerca de pronto quien seguía en las redes de araña e intenta sacarlo -

Trixie - Bien , ahora si podemos hablar ?

Eli - Ahora ?

Trixie - Si , ahora !

Eli - Bueno ... De que se trata ? - Fingió no saber delo que hablaba -

Trixie - Quiero que me digas exactamente lo que sientes que soy para ti ...

Eli - aahh... Bueno ... - rascándose en la parte de atrás de la cabeza - siento que ... Bien ! Me gustas , de acuerdo ?! ya ! ya lo dije !

Trixie - uhm ! Lo sabía ! solo quería molestarte ! xD

Eli - Que mala eres ...

Trixie - No , no lo soy ... - Le dio Un abrazo tan reconfortable que no quisieron soltarse -

Kord - Lo sabía ! - Hizo que los dos lanzadores se separaran rápidamente y colorados disimularon - sabía que algo pasaba entre ustedes dos !

Eli - Queeee?! De que hablas ?!

Trixie - Él es solo mi amigo , Kord !

Kord - Claaaro ... Crees que nací ayer ?

Trixie - No , pero es un secreto de acuerdo ? no se lo vayas a decir a pronto !

Eli - Él se lo dirá a todos y ...! - sorpresivamente una babosa se transformó e impacto a Trixie haciendo que ella quede inconsciente - Trixie !

######################################################################################################################################################

**Bueno ! actualicé de nuevo ! esto se pone cada vez más intenso ! xD**


End file.
